


Anchor

by swanqueengranger



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger
Summary: Unfamiliar territory between two women used to being alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a story I originally wrote for SwanQueen, but it fits so well here, I used author discretion for my favorites. 
> 
> God, I love Holtzbert.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters and I’m not making money off of this. They belong to the writers of the films and Sony/Columbia. I’m just borrowing them for a little while.

After everything she has seen and learned, it seems ludicrous to feel, for even a moment, hopeful anticipation when she is completely aware of the outcome. She has long lived by this notion and cultivated it with crisp precision. Hell, she has made a life of this science. 

It is therefore a complete surprise when she feels a tentative arm slide beneath her neck, her body being commanded gently to roll to her right.

She is more than slightly intrigued to find herself complying with the action.

Rolling softly, her head pressed gently into the crook of a neck, she snakes an arm silently around the naked torso of Jillian Holtzmann and feels a timid kiss pressed to dark hair.

For a moment, her mind screams at the unfamiliar territory.

Cuddling has never been a part of their deal.

It is not something they do; not something that she does. Not something Holtz does. 

The recognition of her lack of expertise with this intimacy slows her movement however, and she swallows down her body's reflexive desire to turn away; to flee the bed as per their tentative routine.

A tense and deafening silence envelopes the room for a moment until it is broken by the tentative yet strong tightening of Jillian's arms around her. 

She is surprised to feel the tension melting slowly out of her shoulders as she reciprocates the action; burrowing deeper against offered skin. Tit for tat scientific reasoning. 

It is only as her eyes begin to close that Erin realizes perhaps she isn't the only one who is in unfamiliar territory.

Her arms tighten around the blonde reflexively.


End file.
